I'M BAAAACK!
by Trowa'sDancer
Summary: Serena is finally fed up with liveing a lie. She misses her family and the boy she fell in love with when she was a girl. Can you guess who these people are?
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing does not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators. And I will only say this on this chapter.

And don't mind my grammar mistakes. I know it's bad and I'm trying my best here.

No on with the story! .

Chapter 1: To say Good-Bye

She was sitting on her window sill and looking at the moon. She couldn't believe that it had been 7 year since she last saw her real brother. Don't get her wrong she loves her adoptive family, but it didn't bet having her blood family around.

"Serena?" Asked her small cat guardian.

"What Luna?" Serena replied.

"Are you alright?"

"No…..No not at the moment I'm not."

"What's the matter? You know you can tell me and the girls anything."

"The only people that I can tell are Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka." Serena said with a bitter tone.

"And why is that?" Luna asked just as bitterly.

"Because, dear Luna…" Serena turned around to face her guardian. "… they are the only ones to understand!" Serena yelled the last part to Luna.

"If you would just open up more to me maybe I would understand, too!" Luna yelled back at the Silver/Blonde haired girl.

Serena just laughed at that. She couldn't help it. To her that was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard. She laughed so hard she had to wipe her Blue/Silver eyes.

"What's so funny?" Luna demanded to know.

"You are Luna, you are." Serena stated as she got up and made her way to the door.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Away from you Luna, away from you. And a another thing…. I will be leaving soon." She stated as she shut the door behind herself.

"NO YOU ARE NOT YOU LITTLE……" Serena never got to hear the end of what Luna was saying because she was already out her front door.

She was on her way to her 4 best friends house. The only people that she could ever really trust out of the entire Senshi.

So what do you think? This would be my firs fan fiction that I have ever posted. And I would really like it if I got feed back on it. If you don't like it you can flame me. I really don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hello!!! I'm so sorry. I ended up move so I couldn't get you the next part of the story.

So here it is.

The _blah _mean memories. The _blah_ means thoughts.

Chapter 2: Time to Leave

While Serena was on her way to Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka's mansion she was in her memories.

_ "Serenity……………… Come on we need to get going!!!!!" Yelled her brother._

"_I'll be right there!!!!!!!!" Called the 10 year old Serena._

_ "Sere???" _

"_Yeah??" _

"_Are you scared???" _

"_No, not really." _

"_Why???"_

" _Because I know I'll see you soon."_

"_I'll miss you. ………You promise you'll come back???"_

"_Yeah, You won't miss to much, because you're going to be a Gundam pilot. But I will miss you too."_

_ I miss you brother. I can't wait to see you again after so long._

Serena was just coming out of her thoughts when she saw her "friends" coming out of Crow Arcade with Luna right next to them.

_ Now how did she beat me here???_

"Serena!!" Yelled the group. The four inner senshi came running up to her.

" Is it true you said that you can't open up to us????" exclaimed Mina.

"Odango, what do you mean by that you're leaving?? You can't leave!!!!" hollered Raye.

"We have to stay together. You know that Serena!" whined Lita.

"We only have a few more month before school ends." stated Amy.

" I told you, you won't be able to leave." Luna said quietly.

_ Damn you Luna for telling them. I can't wait to see what will happen when Setsuna tells you other wise._

Just then the outer senshi came walking up.

" Hey guys!! Wuz up??" Haruka asked.

"Serena is leaving us!!! She won't even tell us why!!!!!" The girls yelled together. The outers just raised their eyebrows.

"You idiots never let me get in a word!!!" exclaimed Serena "So of course I never told you. And I don't plan on telling you, because it's none of your goddamn business!!!"

"But…" Raye was about to say but was cut off by Serena with a glare.

" The outers already know where I'm going. And they're coming with me."

The inners just gapped and stared. They didn't know hat to say. They were speechless.

"Since none of you have anything to say then we will take our leave of this dimension." Setsuna stated calmly. With that she brought out her Key staff. And opened a portal to the Time Gates. Serena, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna walked in never looking back.

**At The Time Gates**

"So are you guys all set to go??" asked Serena enthusiastically.

" I can't wait!!!!!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Then let us go, before the others come." Setsuna stated while opening the Time Gates. With that they all walked through the massive door thinking of what awaited them.

So how was it?? Tell me who would go best with Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. And if I didn't say you this earlier this is a Serena/Heero pairing.


End file.
